


Missing You

by Popstar



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is in London. Louis is in Australia. He’s still not sure when that became a thing for him. Missing Nick was never high on Louis’s agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I had this idea while talking to [crownheartsteacup](http://archiveofourown.org/users/crownheartsteacup). It's nothing big, just a little bit of fluff. I wanted angst, too. But it's not that angsty. Ah. But well. Thanks to her for giving it a quick read over and pointing out my mistakes. Plus she's got all the answers to my questions. All remaining mistakes belong to Lukas. Because of reasons.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

Louis lets out a deep, frustrated sigh and gives his mobile another longing look. He’s sprawled out on his bed in his hotel room and he feels so fucking alone. It’s late, almost midnight down here in Australia and he doesn’t know what to do. The other band members are probably fast asleep or out partying. He didn’t really care to get dragged along because he simply didn’t feel like going out and having fun. Maybe, he thinks now rather bitterly, he should have gone with them. 

The bloody time difference doesn’t make it easier for him either. It’s now about two p.m. back in London and there’s so much people can do at about two in the afternoon. They could cuddle on sofas and watch telly or walk their dogs or simply do anything Louis can’t do right now because he’s not with them. 

He groans and presses his face into the pillow. He’s still not sure when that became a thing for him. Missing Nick was never high on Louis’s agenda. They’ve been getting their thing going for about a year now. He can’t quite believe it himself because it’s really been that long. And it’s never been a big deal for him to be away from Nick. The older one was always the one to text and ask how he’s been and what’s been going on. He’s been so annoyingly attached that Louis was almost, not quite, but almost stressed out by it. 

It all had changed though when Louis had spent his time at Nick’s house, right between the charity football matches. Nick had begged him, really _begged_ him to stay with him for at least some time and Louis had agreed, rolling his eyes at Nick and told him that he shouldn’t kneel so much. It’ll only hurt his knees. 

Nick had laughed, wrapped his arms around Louis and had hugged him close, not letting him go for at least a minute, before he had kissed him, so passionately and lovingly it made Louis’s legs go weak. Nick does that to him. His whole body just gives into Nick’s touches and kisses. Louis has never had that before he had met Nick, never before felt so complete with someone that it made his whole body ache when he was not. 

And that’s probably the problem he’s having right now. 

He’s not with Nick, he’s not snuggling up to him on the couch, head resting on Nick’s shoulder while Nick’s big hand runs up and down his back. He’s actually physically missing Nick’s touch.  
Another glance to his phone reveals that Nick hasn’t texted him yet and Louis is _so_ not going to be the first one today. He feels like he’s been texting Nick all week, trying to get his attention, witty answers or remarks or maybe just a little pity because he’s been feeling like shit. 

Nick has done the best he could from that far away, told Louis to drink lots of tea and let the other boys take good care of him. He told him to get a nice long cuddle with whomever of the guys he wanted and could pretend that it was Nick cuddling him but Louis just brushed it off. “I don’t need to pretend I’m cuddling you,” he had said and rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I’m missing you that much anyway.” 

“Aw, Lou. You’re hurting my feelings.” Nick’s voice had this mocking tone to it and Louis was just so angry with him that he wasn’t there with him that he hung up on Nick. And he wasn’t going to be the one apologising since he didn’t do anything wrong. 

He still hasn’t apologised until now because he still doesn’t think he’s done something wrong but he may be starting to consider it. Although Nick seems like to have a perfectly good time back at London without him, dj-ing, partying and hanging out with his friends. And he’s got his damn dog to cuddle and take care of. And maybe, a teensy little bit, Louis misses Puppy, too. 

He lets out another frustrated sigh and rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling. He can’t quite figure out why Nick is still with him though. He could so easily find someone else who isn’t quite as much of a challenge. Because yes, Louis _knows_ that he’s not the easiest person to be with. He can have his moments and moods and he’s a bit bossy when it comes right down to it. And he guesses he’s not the role model for being the relationship type. 

But then neither is Nick. Nick never really had a relationship before and Louis knows about his almost-phobia of letting someone in too close, too far and getting his heart broken. So he practically waits for the day that Nick tells him he can’t see him anymore because it’s gotten too far and too close. But up till now Nick hasn’t said a word about it and Louis is still concerned that as he’s getting more tangled up into this sort-of relationship that it’ll be Nick who will break Louis’s heart and not the other way round. 

He’s never been that anxious about relationships before because he’s never been with someone like Nick before. He makes him uneasy to a point where Louis doesn’t know how to react to Nick and what to do. And Louis doesn’t like that. But then spending time with Nick is just what Louis needs at times because Nick understands him like no one does and he’s there for Louis whenever he needs him. He’s so self-absorbed sometimes but when it comes to Louis needing him, his whole world seem to focus on Louis. And Louis likes that a lot. 

But the last week has been hell and Louis misses Nick. He really misses him. Not just the emails and the texts and the phone calls. He physically misses his touches, his kisses and he misses to touch Nick’s hair, run his fingers through it and make it stick up in all different directions. 

Missing Nick like that brings out one of Louis’s biggest fears. He didn’t even know he feared it that much until this very moment. He’s so dependent on Nick, so very much attached to him that he can’t breathe without him anymore. He’s so much in love that it _hurts_ not to be with Nick. He’s never had this before and it scares the hell out of Louis. 

Mainly because he doesn’t know if Nick feels the same for him, if he’s missing Louis the same way, physically and with all his heart. If Nick feels the pain when Louis not there to touch and kiss.  
And that’s what makes Louis even more miserable. He’s been sort-of-dating Nick for a year now and he still doesn’t know what he’s thinking and feeling because even though Nick talks a lot, he isn’t really saying that much. He keeps so much to himself that Louis wants to scream because he doesn’t know where they stand and what will happen to them and it drives him mad. 

His phone buzzes off next to him, beeping sound announces that he’s got a text. “ _still awake, love? need to hear your voice x_ ” It’s from Nick and it makes Louis heart ache even more because the stupid fucker knows that he can call Louis any time he wants. Even if it’s in the middle of the night. 

He dials Nick’s number and waits for him to answer, letting out a breath when he hears his voice on the other end of the line. “Hey you.” 

“Nick,” Louis says and closes his eyes, rolling to the side and curling up in a ball. 

“It’s good to hear your voice, babe. How’re you?” 

“All good.” 

“Really? You sound a bit stressed, Lou. Wanna talk?” 

“Yeah,” Louis says softly and tugs a pillow close to his chest until he’s hugging it tightly. “Tell me ‘bout your day. Your weekend. What did you do?” 

As he listens to Nick rambling about his days, Louis can’t help but smile. It’s so damn good to hear Nick’s voice, his laughter and just to hear him breath when he takes a moment to think about what to say next. Louis has missed it. He’s still missing it and he’s missing Nick so much right now it gets harder for him to focus. And of course it’s just his luck that Nick notices. “Lou? Love? You alright?” 

“I’m good, Nick.” 

“Don’t sound that good, love.” Nick’s voice sounds sincerely concerned and Louis can imagine him furrowing his brow at him. 

“I miss you,” he says softly and closes his eyes. 

“Aw.” Nick chuckles lightly, not his usual mocking tone though. It sounds kind of affectionate. “I miss you, too, Louis. You know that, don’t you?” 

“Yeah,” Louis says and bites his lower lip. “Can’t wait to see you again.” 

“Me neither. I’ll drag you to my bed and won’t let you out till next morning,” Nick promises and laughs slightly. “Don’t wear yourself down over this, Louis, okay? I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.” 

Louis gasps because it’s something Nick has never told him before and hearing it from him makes him feel so much better. “You promise?” 

“Cross my heart.” 

“Me, too. Y’know?” Louis says and opens his eyes to stare at the opposite wall. “I’m not going anywhere either.” 

“I know.” Nick’s smile is audible and he laughs. “You dumb twat, I know you won’t.” And he’s back to being Nick, all fun and laughter. But Louis feels better, so much better now that Nick has reassured him what he needed to hear. “Just take care of yourself when I’m not there, okay?” 

“Promise.” Louis says and smiles. “I’ll go to sleep now.” 

“You do that. It’s late down there, innit?” 

“Yeah, just past midnight now. Almost half past,” Louis answers after a glance to the clock on the nightstand. 

“So you’ll go to sleep and dream of me and we’ll talk tomorrow.” 

“I’d like that.” 

“Me, too. So g’night, love.” 

“Night, Nick.” Louis waits until Nick hangs up and lets the phone drop back onto the mattress next to him. He feels better now, really. Nick just knows what to say to him, to make everything better. He’s still a little unsure about what it is they really have. But it feels like a real relationship and he’s glad that Nick is not running away from it. He’s glad that he’s sticking around and that he’s there for Louis when he really needs him. He’s still not sure if Nick really feels the same about him. But he’s an awful lot closer to finding that out.

 

The End.


End file.
